Lynn
Lynn the Hexblade is a Hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins. She is unlocked by paying $4.99 as an in-app purchase or by beating level 15 in the Steam version. She starts at level 5. Description Once Baj'Nimen's trusted bodyguard and part of the Twilight Elves army that invaded the lands, she has made the most difficult of choices and opposed her brethren in order to protect her home and people, even if this means facing her former master in the battlefield. Skills HEX FURY (active, cooldown: 16 seconds) (4/4/4 hero points): : Attacks up to 2/4/6 times dealing 120/240/360 true damage (60 damage per attack). If target is cursed it deals extra 40/80/120 damage (+20 damage per attack). CURSE OF DESPAIR (active, cooldown: 18 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Curses up to 5 enemies, reducing their damage (-10%/-20%/-30%) and slowing their movement (-30%/-40%/-50%) for 4/6/8 seconds. (Requires at least 3 targets in her vicinity to trigger.) WEAKENING CURSE (active, cooldown: 14 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Reduces target's armor (-30%/-50%/-70%) and magic resistance (-30%/-50%/-70%) for 4/6/8 seconds. : (It is bugged on iOS in that it resets the target's magic resistance to 30%/50%/70%.) CHARM OF MISFORTUNE (passive) (1/1/1 hero points): : Gives 15/30/45% chance that the next incoming attack misses. Hero Spell FATE SEALED (active, cooldown: 30 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : A curse that deals 340/520/700 damage* over 5 seconds. The target explodes, dealing 200/250/300 area damage (area: 100) if killed. : (*: The curse damage is slightly less than the description on iOS version; 330/510/690) Stats Tips and Tricks * Lynn has 40% armor (at level 10) and a 45% chance to negate all types of attack. Therefore she can tank hefty amounts of damage and stall large enemies, nearly paralleling Prince Denas' stalling power. ** Furthermore, Lynn can level up faster than any Hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins. With all her abilities at least at level 1 and when kept busy, she can be level 10 in 15 minutes. * Her hero spell, Fate Sealed, is best saved for enemies such as Twilight Golems, Twilight Heretics and other enemies as well as bosses. It is best used on an enemy when they are afflicted by Hunter's Mark since they take even more damage. Getting potential targets in to huddles is also useful, so that if said target does indeed die, the area damage can be used to good effect. * Hex Fury deals 80 damage per attack while the target is inflicted by Fate Sealed, Curse of Despair, or Weakening Curse. * The Weakening Curse is especially useful against armored enemies such as Twilight Golem, Twilight Avenger or Hi-Hi Enha. * Curse of Despair can only be used with at least 3 enemies in range. Keeping Lynn away from enemy groups until the foe with a lot of health comes into close proximity of other enemies is advised. As the cool downs match up, it bodes well to use Hexfury as soon as Weakening Curse is executed, to make it easier to keep dealing extra damage with the power. Quotes * "The end is near." * "What do you want errand boy?" * "Resistance is futile." * "Ignorant thralls." * (death) "See if I care." Trivia *'"The end is near."' ** A common phrase used to indicate the 'end of world'. *'"Ignorant thralls."' ** A quote made by the character Diana in the game League of Legends. *'"What do you want errand boy?"' ** A quote made by Victor Von Doom, enemy to the Fantastic Four, in the Marvel comics. *'"Resistance is futile."' ** The catchphrase of the alien species The Borg first seen in the TV series Star Trek: The Next Generation. Gallery Lynn_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept Art Lynn.png|Discarded hero portrait Lynn in action.gif|Lynn in action Lynn_Action1.PNG|Swordplay Lynn_Action2.PNG|Furious hex Lynn_Action3.PNG|That's a big sword Lynn_Action4.PNG|Despair be upon you! Lynn_Action5.PNG|Weakening Curse Lynn_Action6.PNG|Your fate is sealed Lynn_Action7.PNG|Boom! Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Melee Heroes